Return of the OneWinged Angel
by Schism
Summary: The first three chapters are actually a prologue. Chapter four starts the real story in a post apocolyptic FFVII era were an age old threat rose and new heroes have to challenge it. Please R
1. Chapter One: Reflection

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, a Squaresoft game, or any of its characters, BUT I do own the plot in this Fan Fic so please, do not copy it.  
  
Return of the One-Winged Angel  
  
Chapter One: Reflection  
  
  
  
Cloud raised his hand, calling over the bartender to where he was sitting. After a minute or two the tender finally came over asking what he wanted. Without moving his head up to look at the bartenders face, Cloud said "Give me another shot of whisky..." and as soon as he got it, Cloud downed the shot in an instant. The large Buster sword hanged from a strap on his back, as he was dressed in the usually armor. And for the past two weeks he had kept hearing a small voice in his head beckoning him to come over to Costa Del Sol, the place where he was at now.  
  
"Cloud... Cloud... Cloud..." There was that voice again, beckoning him, as it has every now and then since he arrived her yesterday. It had been exactly two years since he was involved in the crater incident, and soon after everyone scampered their own way. Barret went to live in Kalm with his daughter Marlene, Tifa reopened the 7th Heaven in Junon, RedXIII went back to live in Cosmos Canyon, Cid went back to Rocket Town and made the place quite prosperous, Yuffie went back to Wutai with her fair share of materia, Vincent went back to sleep in the ShinRa Mansion in Nibelheim, and finally Cloud went back to being a mercinary. The work hadn't been great lately, so he decided to listen to the beckonign voice in his head and go to Costa Del Sol.  
  
Cloud looked once more longingly outside through the window. Not many people were at the bar right now, infact he was the only one in there. Nobody had dared to come out to the bar tonight, because for once Costa Del Sol did not have perfect sunny weather, in fact it was being hit right now by a low class hurricane. The shudders on this windows were constantly slamming shut and making quite a loud racket. "Cloud... Cloud... Cloud..." There was that voice again. He couldn't fiqure out what it was, and why it seemed so familiar. Another thing was that it keeped getting louder... As if whatever was causing it was getting closer to him ever second.  
  
Lightning hit the ground outside, which sounded a lot like a lightning spell from a mastered lightning materia, but he knew it was impossible and it was just part of the storm. The voice came again now, telling him to go outside. A gut instinct told him that it would be wiser to stay inside for the remainder of the storm; but thta voice can sometimes be controlling, as if he were a puppet and the source of the sounds was the puppet master holding the strings. Cloud turned around in his seat now staring out the door. Another lightning bolt hit the ground. This time, though, in the flash of the lightning he could swear he saw someone standing on the roof of the building across the street, but he couldn't make it out.  
  
Cloud squinted now, waiting for another flash to see if that person was there. When it came there was no one, which made him think that it was just his imagination. Cloud shaked his head now, his spiked hair shaking wildly like a yellow fire. "Cloud... come... outside... Cloud...come....." the voice was beckoning him again, louder this time, as if it was in his ear. Just to make sure he checked the bar to see if there was anyone there, but it was only him, the tender, and one female waitress. He was stupid to think that there was someone there. Cloud decided now to go outside, and see why this voice was beckoning him in his head...  
  
He stepped outside into the torent of the winds and rain, instantly getting soaked and dripping wet. He made a few steps forwards and from behind him he heard the voice that has been inside his head for the past few weeks, this time it wasn't in his head... "Heads up!" The voice bellowedat him. Cloud quickly glanced around seeing a white flash, just in time to see a sword of massive length heading straight towards him from ontop of the bar's roof. Cloud quickly jumped back the sword impailing itself in the ground right in front of him. For a moment he stared at the sword before he realized what and who's it was. It was....  
  
The Masamune. Sephiroth's sword. In a flash he reckonized the voice, and how a long time ago Sephiroth would speak directly into his mind, and control him. Now, everything made sense. Except one thing, hadn't he already killed Sephiroth!? In a flash of lightning from the sky, the man on top of the building in front of him. Right at the point where the Masamune landed, the man landed their, dressed in only black pants, and long white hair. Sephiroth. It was definately Sephiroth, and he looked exactly how he had fought him in the crater one on one. When their spirits fought in the lifestream. "........The hell!? I though I killed you!" Yelled Cloud at the man in the black caped. ........The One-Winged Angel.  
  
"You should have know better then to think that you could have killed a," Sephiroth pulled the Masamune from the ground, "A..... near God!" Cloud in an instant pulled the sword from his back and held it out in front of him, taking a battle stance. "You are no God. You are a heartless beast!" screamed Cloud back at his arch-enemy. "Why, Cloud, I believe those are fighting words.." Said Sephiroth calmy, as he threaded his fingers through his white hair, throwing some rain on the ground with a smirk. "Lets just see who exactly will live through this one, 'eh?". Cloud with a furious look on his voice spoke back, saying "Just tell me one thing.. HOW THE HELL DID YOU SURVIVE!?"  
  
"Heh.. what a trivial question. But simple to answer." Sephiroth once more whiped some water from his hair, his bangs falling infront of his face. "You simply knocked me unconsious back in the crater, with all my wisom and streangth you can't possibly think I'd go down that easily. But instead you trapped me back in that accursed lifestream for two more years. Well that is till I got out two weeks ago." He now raised the Masamune up above his head, leveling it horizontaly, aligning it with Cloud's neck. Cloud, almost speachless, "E... easily..!? Impossible! I will kill you know, you heartless sadistic MONSTER!"  
  
The end of Chapter One: Reflection. Chapter Two: The Battle will be up soon. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, a Squaresoft game, or any of its characters. BUT I do own the plot in this story, so please do not copy.  
  
Return of the One-Winged Angel  
  
Chapter Two: The Battle  
  
  
  
A drop of sweat fell from Cloud's face, mixing with the rain, just as Cloud rush ar Sephiroth, pulling his Buster sword above him. In one felt swoop Cloud brought the massive sword downwards at Sephiroth. Sephiroth in turn, brought up his Masamune, and placed his right hand on the blunt side of the Masamune's blade. Bringing the sword up, Sephiroth put the blade in front of Cloud's attacked, pushed on the blade, and through Cloud to the ground. "Hmph.. What a weakling. How on earth did you ever beat me in the lifestream..?" He tilted his head back and let out a low cackle that very often shook the heart of even the bravest warriors.  
  
Sephiroth, now taking the offensive, dashed towards where Cloud was laying on the ground, bringing up the Masamune to the side, and swung the mighty blade at him. Cloud rolled to the side, but not quick enough as the Masamune's cold metal dug into the leg of Cloud spilling some blood on the ground. Without even noticing the wound, cloud jumped up from the ground, swinging his Buster sword at Sephiroth's legs. Sephiroth, now, leaped high into the air, easily avoiding the attack. In one placed blow, Sephiroth sent his sword into a near by building, planting it their. While holding onto the Masamune's handle, and suspending himself in the air, Sephiroth pulled out several Molotive Cocktails. He through them at Cloud, all except one.  
  
Cloud brought the his sword up, and hit the Molotiv Cocktails one by one, deflecting them to the side, where they then blew up. Now Sephiroth through the last one at Cloud, when he turned around to look where one of the cocktails went. The bottle hit Cloud in the back, exploding instantly, and one again throwing cloud to the ground. Now Cloud wasn't only bleeding from his leg, but he had a fairly good size burn mark on his back. Sephiroth yanked the Masamune from the building it was planted in out and fell to the ground, landing in a loud thump. Cloud crawled back up now, this time a tad bit slower. "Don't you ever give up....?" Said Sephiroth, so Cloud in turn said, "NEVER as long as you are around I must punsih you for all the inocent lives you have taken! Like Aeris! This time you shall DIE!!" And at one Cloud's temper soared to the point where he was able to do his most powerful attack. A green, blue, and yellow, auroa sourounded Cloud, and with a flash it disapeared. Right after the flash, Cloud raised his sword in the air and charged at Sephiroth yelling one word. "Omnislash!!"  
  
Cloud ran straight at Sephiroth swinging his sword at Sephiroth when he got their, Sephiroth bloked it. And now Cloud when into a massive frenzy of attacks swinging like a madman, but in an orginized way. He was jumping from side to side, attacking Sephiroth left side, then right side, and then his middle, and then his left again, and so on. One by one, Sephiroth, knwoing the patter and memorizing it from his previous fight with Cloud, blocked every single blow thrown at him by Cloud. And then Cloud stopped his frenzy, and held the blade back as a ball of light grew around the tip of the blade and once more swung at Sephiroth. Sephiroth took a few steps back, and the blade hit the ground infront of him, but the pure energy from the attack caused a small explausion, that was a lot more powerful then it looked. Sephiroth was thrown backwards and into a the bar's wall, crashing through it. He went all the way through the wall and finally stopped when he hit the bar counter itself.  
  
Wounded, Sephiroth got back up from the ground, some blood comming down some various spots. "Hmm finally you show me the power you used on me at the Crater.. But it shant not be enough to beat me this time. For this time I shall win!" And Sephiroth pulled a small green orb, a mastered Fire Materia. "I will burn you and this town down right now!" Cloud got worried now. He knew he shouldn't have let Yuffie have the Materia when she went back to Wutai. He had no magic offense now. Or defense for that matter. Sephiroth just stood thier, as the magic casting auroa sorrounded him, and flashed. Sephiroth now walked out of the bar, just as small rather small explosions surrounded the place, and then one massive explosion happened as the place caught on fire from the Fire3 attack, and half of it was nearly vaporized from the explosion.  
  
Sephiroth now raised a hand to his mouth and started cackling as he started another spell. While he was casting the spell, Cloud just stood their in shock. "H.... How could you do that!? There were living people in that building!" And then as if an answer to his question, another building was demolished by another Fire3 spell right behind him. And then from the fire of that one, a building caught on fire next to it and went up in flames. Quickly, Cloud dashed into the building to try and save anybody who was in there. Realizes a little to late that there was no one in the building, the roof collapsed on top of Cloud. In a clash the entire buildings second floor, attic, and rook came down on top of him. And he fell down from it, unconsious...  
  
Sephiroth went back to work now, one by one, burning down each building. The fire could be seen all the way in Coral, and so could the screams of the people burning alive in the building. When it was all done Sephiroth went over to the building that Cloud was in and dug around until he found him. He brought the battered and half dead man out of the ruble and held him up by the collar. The storm was over now too but Cloud's suffering was far from over. Sephiroth raised cloud in the air and shook his head at him, "What a pitiful man..." just as he through Cloud at one the very few things still standing, and when it was it, it fell down instantly when Cloud's body smacked into it. Sephiroth walked up to Cloud know, and kicked him in the gut, the already dieing man rolled a few feet away. "Hmm... maybe I should just end it now for you?" He kicked Cloud again. "Or maybe I should tortue for a few hours and then kill you?" Cloud was kicked again. "Decisions... decisions.." And now Sephiroth smirked.  
  
"I suppose I should take it easy on you now, and just kill." He tilted his head back and cackled once more. He pulled the Masamune out of it's sheath, which he had put their while he was burning down the place, and held it above Cloud's chest. In one fatal swoop, Sephiroth plunged the sword into Cloud chest, into his heart, and even all the way through the man's body. As Sephiroth did it, Cloud took a last breath, a breath of death, and died. Now Sephiroth pulled the impaled sword out of the corpse, whipping the blood on his pants leg. Now he walked off and out of the town, a town that will be considered in the future another Nibelheim, but this time no survivors...  
  
The end of Chapter Two: The Battle. Chapter Three: Aftermath will be up soon. Hopefully.. 


	3. Chapter Three: After Math

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, a Squaresoft game, or any of its characters, BUT I do own the plot in this Fan Fic so please, do not copy it. Return of the One-Winged Angel Chapter Three: After Math.  
  
(Taken from the documents of AVALANCHE: Reborn.)  
  
...They're all gone. I'm the only one left alive who was in the Crater incident twenty-two years ago. He killed them all.. We thought we had him defeated. We were wrong. It all started two years after the Crater. In what is now known as Nibelheim II. Most people don't know what it was called abck then, but I do. I remember it... Costa Del Sol was the name of the town. All forgotten now. Cloud.. possibly the only one that could have stopped him was bested by the Black Caped Man. He was found dead. Last one killed in the catasrophe of Costa Del Sol.  
  
That man was Sephiroth. Probably about.. half a century ago he was the leading SOLDIER in ShinRa. That now ancient corporation that controlled the also ancient and city Midgar. He is a name known by everyone now. Anyone that has survived his onslaught, that is.. Even now no one dares to speak his name for fear he might hear. After Costa Del Sol he went ona bloody rampage. Killing everyone who was involved in the Crater incident and burning down the town they lived in. I have some how managed to avoid him.. but He'll find me soon. I can feel it. I'm going to try and put up the best fight I can. But I know it will be all for naught.  
  
Enough of that. I should write baout other stuff now as long as I still can. For who ever finds this document. May they form my dreams, make a new AVALANCHE and stop this mad man before the world becomes a giant flame.. Now I'll write down my ideas.. for the new future. May these notes aid whoever finds them.  
  
Sephiroth has gotten an extended life span from his time in Life Stream. According to my research his life span should now extend longer then even mine... and mine is longer then a humans. His skill with his sword, The Masamune, is deadly, maybe the best in the world... And his magic ability shouldn't be messed with either. One of his favorites is using his mastered Fire Materia. So if you plan on going up against him, be prepared to go against spells like Fire3, Flare, and many other ones. Also. He has some specially mastered techniques like Fallen Angel. Which will cripple you so he can easily do you in. And most importantly... BEWARE SUPERNOVA. Its destructive power is phenominal. The only thing more powerful then that would have to be the legendary KOTR, Knights of the Round Materia.  
  
What I wish for you, the finder of this, to do is create an orginazation of survivors of his onslaught. That their goal is to destroy Sephiroth once and for all, and to protect the Planet's precious species. I told you about him so you would better have an idea of what you are going up against. Because... I'm afraid, I may be the only one alive who has fought him....  
  
One word of advice. The Lifestream, even though it has helped make him become all powerful, has trapped him a couple times. Use that tid bit of knowledge as best you can. Another- wait.. I think I heard something. It can't be him, can it? Already? I must hurry with this. He is NOT Immortal. The ones that go against him. He will try to taunt you and make you believe he isn't. I have seen him bleed. He can die. You. Warriors of the future. I entrust ye with the future of the Planet. If you do not stop him, he will destroy everything, including the entire planet. Please! Save us! I... I fear I will not live longer. I hope my wisdom in this may be able to aid you in the future. The future.. sigh.. thats what she always talked about.. Aeris.. it looks like their might not be a future... Not if he continues. NO! My guards! I can hear their screams. He has indeed found me. Not much longer now. THE DOOR! NO! HE'S HEAR! SOMEONE! ANYONE! PLEASE FULFILL MY LAST WISH--  
  
Nanaki  
  
Author Note: This chapter is a kind of mid story interval thingy. It is to tell you readers what happened after chapter two, and littel bit of things to come with upcoming chapters. By the by, since I am on an Author's Note. You perfectionists out there... I know this story is full of typos and needs a good proofreading, but my program I am using to write this doesn't have spell or grammar check, and I am too damn lazy to proof read! So live with it! Please. Read and Review. Ciao. 


	4. Chapter Four: The True Story Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, a Squaresoft game, or any of its characters, BUT I do own the plot in this Fan Fic so please, do not copy it.  
  
Return of the One-Winged Angel Chapter IV: The True Story Begins.  
  
  
  
Bry leaning against the wall, his head slowly dipped down, looking at the ground as cold sweat drips from a strand of hanging brown hair. Leaning forward from the wall he brings up an arm and whipes the sweat from his forehead, caused from the long hours of training he is enduring. Leaning all the way off the wall he brings his sword up, the gleaming blade somehow bright as the sun under the lights of the underground facility, and lets the blunt end rest upon his shoulder, tapping it up and down. Putting his right foot forward he lean ahead, and brings his sword down to the right, the blade point backwards. Tilting his head back up again now and looks at his training partner with his bright gleaming blue eyes. "Hmph... You ready this time Asher? Or do I have to hand your ass to you again?"  
  
Asher brings his hands out from behind him and load shink sound is made from them as he scrapes the blades of two katars on his hands togeather, a punching weapon with a six inch blade. Crossing his katars in front of him in an X shape he looks up at his best friend Bry. "You think so 'eh, Bro? I guess I just won't hold back this time. Ehehe.." Now Asher starts a dash towards Bry, dropping his arms towards the ground he stops right in front of Bry leaning back now he brings his right arm up slashing towards Bry with his Katar. While in the meantime he brings his other arm up in another slash cutting a diagnol in the opposite direction. Leaning back after that bringing his Arm back to his body, saying in a cool confident voice, "Crosslash."  
  
Bry, knowing Asher's moves by heart he knows Asher always starts out with that move. Slashing with his sword now he brings it up towards the first katar hitting the blade of the punching device and throwing it back, while using the rebound of the block to twist the blade around and slam it into the other katar throwing that one away also. Having effectively blocked Asher's Crosslash, he uses the momentum of the last block to bring his sword up and in the air. Bry now swings the blade in a circular motion, swinging it around his head. After it reaches the other side he swings it down with great force at Asher's head. The power, easily able to decapitate an unwary oponent.  
  
Asher, seeing the blade comming starts to fall down to the ground. He bring his arm back, his head just getting out of the way as Bry's sword flies above his head, just narrowly missing his head. His arm lands on the ground supporting him as he stretches out his left leg to the side of Bry. Using his arm, he pivots on it sweeping across the ground hitting Bry in the legs and knocking him to the ground. With that arm, he now pushes himself upward raising the katar in the air. Knowing Bry is about to roll away from him he extends the Katar further then usual, and brings the Katar down towards Bry. Bry, now rolling, suddenly stops as he sees the katar hanging right above his Forehead. "Heh... got me there Asher. Looks likes the score is now 5-4. I'm still beatin' ya'!"  
  
Flipping the katar now so that is on the back of the arm, he extends the hand to Bry helping him up. "Yea'. You're beatin me Bro. Thats why they made you the leader of AR. Best man for the job." Asher using the abbreviation for the orginization they lived/worked in. AVALANCHE: Reborn. Bry smiles toward Asher now. "Yea'... We'll get Him back Asher. I know we will. Me you and Auroa. We will reclaim our world!" Asher sighs now at Bry. "Yea'.. And so is the wishes of every AR member... " Bry grits his teeth now just at the thought of Him. "That son of a bitch destroyed everything oh so many years ago.." clenching his fist togeather.  
  
A girl comes running up now, in long blonde hair, and her red T-shirt and pants. She comes running up to bry and puts her arms around him. Bry smiles now, unclenching his fists and looks at her "Hey Auroa! How you doing honey?" Auroa giggles now, and kisses Bry. "Great! Well as great as anyone can be living underground." Asher leans over now and waves at Auroa. "Heya Sis." She smiles once again with her happy go lucky attitude. "Hey Asher! Who won today's spar?" Asher waves his hand and starts to turn in a direction away from them. "I did. Well... see you two love birds later. I got to take care of some things. Bye!" He waves and walks off, Auroa and Bry waving back to him.  
  
Sighing, Bry says, "I just can't stop thinking about defeating Him... He caused so much suffering." Auroa's smile fades now. "Still dwelling on that sweety?" He droops his head some. "I just don't know what to do anymore... He is so powerful... we need some help in this. But we can't find it anywhere." Suddenly, Auroa's face brightens. "I got an idea! Why don't we take a visit to Cosmo Canyon where we found the Nanaki Document? We may be able to uncover something else! You never know." Bry smiles again as they reach the exit to facility as he looks up at the outside light. "Worth a try. Thanks baby. I don't know what I would do without you." Happy once more, she kisses Bry again. "Don't worry Bry. I'm know you'll get Him eventually. I know you will stop Sephiroth." 


	5. Chapter Five: What's This? He's Alive!

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, a Squaresoft game, or any of its characters, BUT I do own the plot in this Fan Fic so please, do not copy it.  
  
Return of the One-Winged Angel Chapter V: What's this? He's Alive!  
  
  
  
"Cross-slash!!" A scream bellowed as a Griffin that was in the air came crashing down to the ground. It slid across the ground, dust and smoke flying up, while the two gapping gashes in its chest bled. Asher landed on the ground in front of it, his Katars pointing toward the dirt, blood dripping from the edges. "Hmph... These beasts are weak, 'eh Bro'?" Another griffing came crashing into a wall, Bry standing where the smoke cleared held his sword covered in blood, still gleaming red in the sun. "You can say that again, Asher." said Bry. Now Auroa came walking up to them, putter her arm around Bry she said, "Are you boys done yet? It'd be nice to get to cosmo canyon today..."  
  
The trio proceded through the maze of canyons towards where their records showed the ruins of Cosmo Cayon. As they traveled through there were the hacks, slashes, and the occasional thunk from Auroa's bow to clear the path of monsters that obstructed their path. Soon they saw an old observation tower with a crater on the top. A structer that was once used for great knowledge, and observing the planets. Dust floated in the air from the bast battle that raged their a long time ago. This was where they found one of their most useful documents, and where they hoped to find a way to beat the almighty Sephiroth, something that they may have missed last time they were there. The red tarf was quit majestic, and also very romantic for Bry and Auroa. Although Asher felt lonely, he didn't mind, he was with his two best friends and couldn't be happier.  
  
The threesome had finally made it to Cosmo Canyon ruins. "Asher take the right side and yell if you need help or find anything. Me and Auroa will take the left." Bry spoke, and Asher responded to him with a nod. Asher left the two now, and went on the search. Bry and his chick, Auroa, started on the left. "Do you reall think we'll find anything, honey?" She asked. Bry just shrugged at her. "Dunno. You're the one that suggested it." She smiled at him and just chuckled. They continued to turn over stones and climb some building, go in, and whatnot. Eventually, they heard a scream and Bry jumped up screaming, "Asher!?" He reached for his sword and ran in the direction of the scream after unsheathing it. Auroa close behind him...  
  
Asher had been searching through some ruins on his side, when all of a sudden he ahd got hit from behind. As he flew to the ground he threw up his hands to brace himself. He flipped himself over now grabbing his Katars in each hand ready to face the opponent that just hit him with a cheap shot. What stood there was not what he had expected to see. He saw a bright red beast standing there, his fangs bared. At the tip of his tail was a bright yellow fire, a very peculiar thing. On one of his front legs was an odd tatoo that was a picture of a XIII. The beast's fiery mane, and the rest of his body was full of battle scars. The creature lunged forward at Asher now, baring his fangs, bloodlust glowing in his eyes. Asher did a simple sidestep to avoid the creature, but inseatd as it flew past him the creature wrapped his tail around Asher's neck. The flame tipped tail bruned Asher's neck. The beast now landed behind him, and using his tail, flipped asher back on the ground. The beast, shifted his paw so as he slid on the ground, from the last landing, turned around so it was once again facing Asher. Rearing back on his hind legs, it pounced at Asher, extending its claws. Seeing the beast overhead, asher puit up his legs and simultaneously used them to push the beast away and catapult himself back on the ground. Now for the first time in the fight, he could regroup his thoughts and take the offensive against this worthy adversary. Asher's anger was soaring, because he was so humiliated with the beating he just had. He decided to execute a move only he knew, one of pure power. He bent his arms back now, as he started to have an odd green auroa surround him. As Asher gathered his energy he muttered the attacks name under his breath, "Screams of the Planet." Now his power was at its peak, so he thrusted his Katars into the ground with all his strength. From the weapons came two underground beams that blew up the earth, shinning a yellow light through the cracks as they went towards the beast. Now back on his feat, the creature saw the beams coming and ran to the right. The beams sped up faster the the beast and circled around it as it ran. The beams then stopped and ran side by side of the beast before merging on him from opposite directions. They converged right under it, creating a huge explosion, the beast flying through the air, obviously injured, and screaming from the pain as it hit the canyon wall before falling to the ground.  
  
Asher pulled one of his Katars from the ground, and attaching it to his belt he gabe into his fatique and fell to the ground. He supported himselft on on the one Katar remaining in the ground, just as Bry and Auroa came running up. "Asher!? Are you okay??" With a pant, Asher said to his friends "I'm fine... just a little tired. But that's not doing so well.." He pointed at where the animal had last landed. Asher had a miz of cold sweat and blood comming down the side of his face before he finally passed out from the previous battle. Auroa looked at him concerned, "Bry... will Asher be okay?" He looked at her, "Yea'... Listen. Look after him for a bit, I'm going to go check out where asher pointed." "But Bry... It could be dangerous..." said Auroa. Bry just shrugged and walked in the direction, saying as he left her. "I'll be fine." Auroa just sighed and shook her head at his rebelious nature. Now she just turned her attention to Asher and went to tending his wounds.  
  
Bry went walking on over to the beast, unsheathing his sword as he walked. He held the blade up in a fighting position just in case, and when he got to where the creature layed, something unexpected happened. It talked. "That.... hurt." Bry was not expecting this, and almsot dropped his sword, but quickly regained his composure. "You... You talk!?" Said Bry, astounded. The creature tried to get up, but failed due to his wounds. "I'll talk as much as you want later, but first I'd rather like to rest some, these wound do hurt quit a bit." Bry narrowed his eyes at the talking creature. He wanted information and he wanted it now. He decided though, that for the meantime he'd let it rest. "Fine. You will answer my questions later, though. At least tell me your name." The beast looked at him and said, "Nanaki." Before resting his head back on his paws and drifitng to sleep.  
  
End of Chapter V 


End file.
